Events Of Our Lives
by Clumsy-shinigami-sama
Summary: Just a couple drabbles and random encounters. In Break's and Gilbert's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I didn't want to write a whole story but i didn't want to write a short one... so this is what happened. XD Just a couple things I have discussed with another Break X Gilbert fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy. ^.^**

_**

* * *

CLOCKS (Gilbert's POV)**_

Tick… Tock… Tick... Tock

The sheets rustled as I tossed and turned. _Damn… _that sound. It was starting to annoy me; I finally gave up on trying to sleep. But…. Was it really the sound that irked me? I glared at the ticking clock, _right_.

Break had mentioned the noise before. I felt my face suddenly flare up. That time…

"_Gil, you're so quiet…" He wrapped his arms around my bare back, holding tightly. "All I can hear is your damned noisy clock." He huffed. "Then just listen to my voice." I said, unbelievably embarrassed at my own behavior. "Are you going to be louder?" I heard him smirk as he said it. _

"Arg!" I scratch my head with both hands. Break was always good at making me flustered. I snatched the packet of cigarettes from my bedside stand. I made a face as I realized there were none left. "Tch…"

_What the hell is he really to me? _ I buried my head in my hands, my mind running in circles… No matter what, he was painfully impossible yet, somehow I was attracted to it. It was Break's clownish behavior that threw me off, but those few moments that I'd seen of his true side made me want to learn more about that insufferable bastard.

I threw the covers off, quickly getting up. _Do I actually want to see him that badly? _I've also been questioning my own motives.

I sat back down, _This is crazy…._ I shook my head. _Break even said to keep the… relationship professional. _A smirk crossed my face. _There's nothing professional about it. _ "Damn it, Break."

_**CATS (Break's POV)**_

_I may have been a bit to forward. _ I rolled the small ball of candy over my tongue. _In fact … I'm so far ahead of him in life it's not like Gil could understand me… being with him is quite pointless. _I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as I sat in the middle of the garden.

My hand flew to the top of my sword, waiting. "Ah! NEKO!" I blinked, I know that scream anywhere.

"Gil?" He scrabbled to his feet after falling from the bush as if that hedge had ate him and then spit him out. "The Satan's spawn is chasing me!" I heard a small mewl… my eye shot to the object. The "spawn" just happened to be a kitten, a scraggly, hungry, small kitten.

Gilbert hid under the table as if that would save him from anything. I watched as the kitten simply circled the table coming to his side and mewled again. "Ahahahhh!" He ran toward me, oblivious to the fact that I was standing there as he ran me over.

I could have moved, "Ah… Gil it's only hungry." He buried his head into my shoulder. "Do something about it!" "How..." I motioned to the fact that he was lying on me. Gil noticed that the cat was gaining on him; he proceeded to roll off and cower in the corner of the small space. The cat sat down, in front of Gil keeping him frozen there.

"Stay there Gil." "But!" "Just do as I say." I walked away, only to come back with a can of sardines. "Here kitty, kitty." As if on cue the cat's ears perked up. I held out the stinky fish. "See it's harmless." Gil finally stood up, walking toward me with caution. "Just hold it out to him." He shook his head. "I can't stand cats." I shoved a fish into his hand a pulled him down to the cat's level.

"No." he began to pull back. I gripped his wrist. "It's just a baby." I grunted, he needed to rid himself of that damned fear. The gray kitten chomped on it generously. Raven dropped it, his black hair falling to hide his eyes.

I blinked, watching that upturned mouth slide into a smile. I felt my chest tighten at the smile, he never smiled for me that way. _It's not like I expect him to think of me like that. _"Hello…" That was quick; he was already warming up to the creature. "…spawn of Satan." It was my turn to shake my head. Gil was such a lovable idiot.

_**LIGHTING (Gilbert's POV)**_

The thunder roared menacingly, as soon as the blinding light of lighting flashed. _It's rather loud… it's must be close. _I touched the window. "Gilbert…" I turned quickly. "Break?" there stood the albino that has taken up most of my thoughts lately.

The lighting crashed… then Break was in my arms.

"B-break?" "Shut up… if you even dare to tell anyone I will murder you with my bare hands." I pinched myself, this had to be dream. "Are you-"

"No, whatever you are about to ask, no." He cut me off. Suddenly the thunder veered its ugly head, making Break grip me tighter. _So that's what this is about. _I hugged him back… gently.

"Of all people..."

"Stop." He warned.

"I would've never guessed that…"

"I mean it." He dug his nails into my back.

"You would be scared of lighting." I glanced out the window not realizing that Break was looking up at me. I was startled when he put both of his hands on either side of my face. He pushed himself up onto to the tips of his toes, pressing those cold lips to mine.

I found myself relishing the flavor of over sweeten teas and cakes.

_**Birthday (Break's POV)**_

Today… was my birth day. _Ugh… _I flopped onto my bed, the covers caving in to make room for my body. I still had random chores and missions to do around the manor, even if it was a "special" day. I grunted.

Unfortunately, my "lover" just happened not to be here. At least I could have spent this horrid day with him… I mean by torturing him of course. I blew a lock of white hair from my face, running my hands underneath the pillows. I heard a slight crinkle.

"Nani?" I sat up quickly, moving the pillows away to reveal a perfectly wrapped package. I picked it up, inspecting the bow and even… pink wrapping paper. The tag that hung from the bow said, in elegant hand writing, To: Break, From: Raven. I smiled; leave it up to Gilbert to try to keep this professional.

Well it is my "day". _I might as well open it… then again I don't wan to ruin this beautiful wrapping._

_Ah, well!_

Rippppppp_ppppppp_!

I started down at the hand-knitted scarf. I sniffed; he was so much like a girl it was ridiculous. I then buried my head into the fabric, breathing in the musky scent of gunpowder and cigarette smoke.

_**Birthday 2 (Gilbert's POV)**_

"Break, I'm not some super human, I can't read your mind!" I growled angrily at him. How was I suppose know he wanted me to stay that day. _At least he was wearing the scarf. _

"It was my birthday…" He mumbled. "I thought you hated it…" "I do." I sighed, exasperated already. I unconsciously groped for my cancer sticks. "I'm only human Break; you can't expect everything from me." I put one to my mouth, then searched for my lighter.

"We could have had birthday sex." I almost, _almost _choked on the stick.

_**Raven (Break's POV)**_

It was funny how he completely reminded me of a raven. Before my eyesight had depleted, I knew he had raven colored curly hair and wide golden eyes. I sighed; not being able to truly see what he has grown up to look like irked me.

Of course I have wanted to see how well he fought now; I only heard that it was amazing.

I missed his first flight. I missed the way he spread his wings and started to fly away from me and, figuratively speaking, out of the coupe. As soon as his master returned he flocked to him.

I was not about to admit I was jealous of the little brat, having Gil all to himself. So anyone could have believed my surprise when he returned to his nest. He mumbled a couple of simple words and I had to stop myself from forcing him to say it over and over again.

"He's not my only reason to live."

_**TIME (Gilbert's POV)**_

Time… there was so little of it left for him. I intended to make sure he lived every second of it knowing that there was some one that cared for him. My eyes pricked every time I thought that I could just wake up one morning and not find him there.

"Then you understand why I seem so desperate every time we… do… that." I lowered my voice as a couple maids passed by. Break bopped me on the head. "That's still no reason to smother me the way you did last night."

Last night… that feeling of utter loss washed over me, it had been so strong. They always say you just know when the person you love dies, no matter where you are you just... feel it. "I overworked myself and freaked." I looked down ashamed. "I'm not going to die anytime soon Gil."

How… he just seemed to be able to see right through me.

"Time won't stop for me, and time won't stop you. Time is inevitable." Break crossed his arms.

I started down at him.

"Time sucks."

_**Three words (Break's POV)**_

Those words were always hard to say. Three simple words, people tossed them around using them separately all the time. But when it came to putting them together, it could make or break something.

I never expected anyone to feel that way towards me. Even with Gil it just felt like we were buddies that liked to fool around with each other, since he always returned to his master's side in the end. I refused to say the phrase. I knew I would only make an idiot of myself if I even dared to mumble the words out loud.

But, Gil constantly found a way to outright stun me.

"I love you." I believed it was just the heat of the moment that allowed him to say something so embarrassing. However, with each kiss, he repeated it. My naked body being crushed to his.

"G-gil." His hand trailed down my torso, lightly touching all of my sensitive spots. His hair brushed my chin, while his mouth moved against my neck as he kept repeating the damn sentence!

"Stop!" I pushed him up and off of me. I couldn't stand it; every time he said it my heart would ache and lurch. He grabbed one of my hands pinning it back down by my head and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I'll keep saying it… until you do." "What's the use, if I don't feel that way." My eye widen at my own insensitivity. _Damn… _

He tried to hide the hurt, too bad I could hear his breathing take on another patterning. "Well if that's all you want me for…" _No, of course not. _"I should have known that it would end up like this…" _Please, Gil, don't make me say it. _"You only intend to use me to the very end…" _Fine! _

I bit my bottom lip, forcing the words from my lips. I could feel his stare on me. "Just don't make me say it again." I buried my head in his chest. His heart beat wildly in his chest. It was nearly impossible to ignore. I was… happy, my heart beat just as fast as his.

I guess when you really do love some one; it made it so much harder to say those three simple words.

* * *

**Well, I really don't know what to say. XD I was hoping some how I could write something with Break in cosplay... COUGHbunnysuitCOUGH oh well.**

**Please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly didn't think that I would add to this, bbbuuuttttt I completely raped the Random word generator and this is what came out. XD I'd have to say that the "Straight" one was one of the more fun one to write. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**If I did the would series would be about Gilbert and Break smexing each other up... everyday. 0/0**

* * *

_**STUNNED**_ (_Break's POV_)

Who would've thought that Gilbert was such a great singer?

I had caught him singing and moving his hips to the beat of the music, I guess even the most shy people seem to let loose when they think they are alone.

"You should really lock the door then!" I chuckled at Raven's angry, flushed face. He retorted that I should try the door instead of the closet then. Too bad he didn't realize how stunned I was.

_**TRIGGER**__ (Gilbert's POV)_

Oh just once…. Just once I wish I could point the barrel of my gun towards Break's face. "Gilbert-kun!"

I shivered that voice grating on my nerves. I waved the gun carelessly around before pointing at Break. "My dear Raven that thing…" He pushed the tip away with one finger. "…is quite dangerous." Then he smiled.

Thank God I wasn't trigger happy.

I sighed, there was no way I could ever pull the trigger at Break's smiling face. Somehow between all the lies, taunting, and cryptic messages, I had grown to love that voice... and smile.

_**STRAIGHT**__ (Break's POV)_

I had always wondered what Raven would look like with straight hair. No matter how hard I tried, my mind couldn't comprehend the unthinkable.

I would get caught… staring sometimes.

Gilbert chuckled at me this time. I skipped over to him. "You look like you have to choose a matter between life and death." Gil reached up to put a clean pan into the cupboard. "Close but no cigar." I hopped on to the counter next to him, watching the way his back curved ever so slightly when he stretched.

"Come here." He looked at me, confused. "I just want to see something." Gilbert reluctantly complied.

I trust my fingers into his hair. The curls softly wrapped around my fingers, bouncing back to their original form as soon as my hands left them.

"Could never be straight…." I mumbled without realizing it. Gilbert's flushed suddenly, "W-what is that suppose to mean?" He backed away.

"I like you better curly Gil!" I walked out of the kitchen, to never contemplate that ridiculous idea again.

_**MUTTERING **__(Gilbert's POV)_

"You really shouldn't mutter Gil…." Break rested against my arm. The carriage bounced back and forth, the rocking already had forced Alice and Oz asleep. I turned my head towards him; Break looked up at me from my shoulder.

A blush already found its way to my face. How was it possible for Break to manage a…. cute face.

"I…" "When you are defending me… please feel the need to shout." I quickly glanced at the two on the other side of the carriage. The way Break was starting at me…

I was the one to lean in, capturing his lips. I felt Break's warm breath ghost over my face. He broke the kiss, putting his forehead on my shoulder. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear, even with how close I was to him.

"You know Break… You really shouldn't mutter…"

_**ROOM**__ (Break's POV)_

For some ungodly reason I have grown accustomed to sleeping in Gil's room. Just sleeping in mine brings about sleepless nights and anxiety.

Besides, the whole room smelled like him. I usually hate the smell of tobacco…. and gunpowder. But on him, mixed with that musky scent of a man, was just much too enticing.

"Neh... Gil…" His arm around my shoulders tightens slightly, acknowledging that I was talking. I had begun to run one finger along the length of his scar as I continued to speak, "I should just move into your room…. We could be like roommates."

I felt his chest rumble against my finger as he chuckled. "You like my apartment that much?"

"No… I think it's just because you're here."

_**FIRE**__ (Gilbert's POV)_

I was surprised at how fast Break had fallen asleep on my lap. The warm fireplace crackled, heating up the room.

He had asked me if he could lay his head on my lap, of course I replied with a yes… since no one else seemed to awake at the moment. I started to run my hands through his hair. With the way it looked it I would've never thought that it would be silky.

"Gilbert…" he mumbled. I smiled to myself, he looked so vulnerable. "Gilbert." My eyes widen, that wasn't Break's voice, I looked quickly over my shoulder. "Liam?"

"He-he-he just fell asleep." I bit my bottom lip. No one has ever really caught us this close before. "Don't worry… Break tells me about you guys all the time… always asking how to make you happy." Liam crossed his arms. A blush stained my face. Too my dismay he started to laugh.

_**COUPLE**__ (Break's POV) _

A couple of this, a couple of that, I never really thought of Gilbert and me as a couple. I looked up at the sky while lying underneath a tree. I was once again skipping out on my work; Liam was bound to find me soon.

I reached my hand upward, towards a fluffy white cloud. I started to laugh; didn't Gilbert ask a question similar to what I was thinking?

"Does that mean we are a couple?" I said out loud, finding how ridiculous it sounded. "Break…" I choked. "Gil…" "Liam sent me to find you." "Eh? I think Raven was just looking for a reason to come find me!"

I was delighted to see a blush cross his face. "As if…" I got up brushing myself off. "Don't be so mean, Gil-Kun~" I jumped towards him wrapping my arms around one of his arms. "Let's go before Liam catches us." I cooed.

I snaked on hand down the length of his arm, intertwined my fingers with his. It almost startled me when Gilbert squeezed my hand back lightly. "Neh… Gil…" He tried to hide his face with his bangs. Walking with him now just felt so right. "Yes we are Gil…" He looked down at me confused.

"We are a couple."

_**BALL**__ (Gilbert's POV)_

I would've never suspected Liam of such evil or conniving thoughts! Yes, sending Break and I on a mission had been a refresher but… to go to Ball acting like a married couple was a bit much. He even pulled out a dress that Break had to wear.

The worse thing is that Break _actually_ complied without protest as if he knew it was going to happen! I wanted to choke the man. "Hey Gil, How do I look?"

The purple dress clung to his form, slender with a skinny waist. Liam had Sharon do the make-up; thank goodness he wasn't made up like a clown. It was more of a natural look with the exception of blush to make his cheeks pinker. I found myself blushing uncontrollably; the only thing that threw me off was… "What did you stuff in there?" I pointed to his chest.

He looked down, "Tissue paper and such… and Gil… you look positively dashing in that suit." I couldn't stand it anymore. "Shouldn't we be leaving now?" I asked, eager for us to be alone. Break grabbed my arm, and in a mock girl tone…

"Don't you just love Balls? ~"

* * *

**Mannnn...I always stalk the Pandora kink meme yet... there hasn't been any Gilbert and Break fills yet *sigh* I really wanted to see Break in a maid outfit. XD**

** I may continue this... maybe if I'm no to busy watching Durarara or waiting for new chapters of Pandora Hearts.**


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY Ch. 3 *sigh* really had no motivation what so ever to do anyhting for a long time, until a friend of mine kicked me into gear. Hope you enjoy. =3

I OWN NOTHING. No really.. i don't.

* * *

_Priceless _(**Gilbert POV**)

Buying Break candy… $20

Buying myself a new shirt because Break wanted to have a "small" rendezvous … $35

Break's face when it turns from complete joy to utter horror when he realizes I gave him straight earl grey tea… Priceless.

_Mad_ (**Break POV**)

I'm going to keep this short and simple… "Gil… you look sexy when you're angry."

Gilbert spurted his tea all over the clean tablecloth. I pouted at his outrageous behavior. "That is not something you say in public." He hissed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Heh, it was payback for ruining my tea.

_Dance _(**Gilbert POV**)

Even when I was little, watching Break swordfight was simply amazing. His body would twirl gracefully, his body contorting in ways I never though possible.

It was…as if he memorized each step.

That same body ended up under me. Flexible… intense, his hips having that same maddening appeal.

His body…. knew every dance well.

_Closet _(**Break POV**)

I really didn't think Gilbert, sweet, stuttering, innocent Gilbert, would EVER be in his right mind to do anything of the sort of what he was doing now.

I grasped for his back, feeling the muscles rippling underneath as he thrust in to me, our clothes acting as barriers. "Ah-ha!" The dry friction between his pants and mine were becoming unbearable.

He held me to the ground; my feet pushed against the other side of the closet as the top my head touched the other wall. I looked up at his face, his moans falling easily from his lips.

Gilbert buried his head into the crook of my neck. I bit the bottom of my lip from whining about the lack of stimulation. One more thrust and he spasm above as I held on tightly, my own release coming beautifully.

After that instance, I was never really able to disappear into closets again.

_Eye _(**Gilbert POV**)

His eye was that amazingly brilliant shade of red.

As a kid, it terrified me.

As a teenager, it intrigued me.

Now as an adult, I can't help but love that color.

It was the same color that had watched me intently for ten years. It _is _now the same color that watches me everyday with an emotion so deep that I can't even fathom.

_Kiss _(**Break POV**)

The first time, I was the one to initiate it. His lips were so soft, warm and tantalizing. I could still remember the way the soft curls brushed against my cheeks as he tried to get closer to me.

To my chagrin, it made my heart race with uncertainty. Was I tainting him?

As time trudged forward, Gilbert would catch me in unexpected moment. Kiss me in public when he thinks no one is watching, kissing me when ever HE feels like.

But, it isn't like I'm complaining or anything; I just wish he would ask me first… from time to time.

_Lollipop_ (**Gilbert POV**)

I can't believe this! We are sitting here in a very important Pandora meeting and there Break is, leisurely sucking on a lollipop, not even paying attention to anything anyone is saying!

It was then the Break caught my glare. I flinched suddenly, that bored gaze turned into something more… sinister. He gave the candy a small lick, noticing how I quickly searched the room to see if anyone was looking at him.

To my relief no one was. Or rather… to my horror, since right then Break teasingly stuck the lollipop tip into his mouth and smiled around it. Was it getting hot in this room or was it just me?

He scrapped his teeth over it gently, quickly giving it an "apology kiss". _'What the hell are you doing?'_ I mouthed toward him, my glare returning to my face while blushing like crazy. He quickly replied… '_You_.' Snaking his tongue out and wrapping it around the candy.

I felt a small twitch beginning to form. I'm sure I could take a few more moments of torture…. Or so I thought.

"Wh-wh-why do you feel the need to do that!" I yelled embarrassedly. At that moment, I felt all of them including Break staring at me.

Let's just say, after that night, Break never ate a lollipop during a meeting again.

_Buttons _(**Break POV**)

Oh I how I loved just teasing Gilbert. I knew just which buttons to push to receive the emotion I wanted.

Happiness, sadness, anger… love.

I loved all the faces he made.

I loved the way he acted.

I loved the way his eyebrows furrowed or rose beneath black curls.

I loved the way his mouth twitched into a frown or smile.

I really did love everything about him.

_Seriousness_ (**Gilbert POV**)

"Sometimes… just sometimes I wish you would be serious, especially about your health!" I've had it.

"Geez, Gil you act like I'm going to die tomorrow." he waved his hand towards me.

"It could happen! Any day…" Break blinked at me. Why wasn't he just a little more selfish? Why couldn't he see how much everyone here, even the baka rabbit, wanted him to be alive? Especially me…

_Jealousy_ (**Break POV** )

As if I would admit to anyone… that I was jealous of the little blonde brat! He gets to spend as much time he wants with Gil and no one would question the reason.

Gilbert spends two minutes with me any everyone is squealing and making rumors…

I just wished that sometimes I didn't have these feeling so I wouldn't have to go about my day wonder what he is doing or thinking how nice he looks today or how GREAT he smells when I get near him….

Midnight meetings became almost daily.

The need to feel him near me grew too unbearable. To hear his voice… was like feeling the dazzling sun on my face as rain fell from a cloudless sky.

So I tried to build up an immunity against him. Tch… it has never worked.

* * *

Weeeellll? Reviews? Enjoyable? Getting rusty?


End file.
